Brothers To The Core
by Pricat
Summary: A series of Groot/Rocket stories involving their brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I just felt like writing some Groot/Rocket brotherly stuff because yesterday I was in a Rocket fangirl mood thanks to something my guy friend told me at Starbucks that makes me like Rocket even more and mace our imaginations run wi,d.**

 **I don't know if I'm gonna write more but I'll just leave this on here and we'll see because I wrote most of this around three in the morning from talking to my friend on Skype.**

* * *

It was late night in the Milano as Gimorra, Drax and Starlord were asleep but two certain some bodies were still up and fixing a late night snack since both Groot and Rocket hung out a lot because they were brothers of sorts but hid this from Tne otners especially Starlord because he would have a field day which made Rocket sigh because he liked hanging out with Groot.

"Yeah this stuff Quill got from Earth is pretty good, I see?" Rocket asked.

"I am Broot!" the tree like being told him making Tne sharp shooting raccoon chuckle because Groot was very innocent unless you made him mad.

He was hungry because it had been a while since they'd eaten but he was happy doing things with Groot no matter what it was.

He knew that Starlord might be mad at them for breaking into the fridge since Yondu had sent him a package of Earth food but Groot smiled at his brother.

"I am Groot." he said.

"Yeah I know buddy." Rocket said but they were going to his room to hang out like sometimes Groot didn't like to sleep alone which Rocket understood but didn't mind because it was cute.

* * *

That later morning the other Guardian's especially Starlord saw the mess that both Groot and Rocket had left in the kitchen as Drax chuckled seeing that Rocket and Groot were in Rocket's room seeing mini trees making Starlord curious knowing that Rocket cared about Groot so it was okay but we're leaving them be.

Later Rocket was awake rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing Groot asleep but it was cute sneaking out of his own room but saw Starlord while in the kitchen guessing he found the little mess he and Groot had made last night.

"Oh hey Star, what's up?" he said as Starlord rolled his eyes at him.

"You raided the fridge, I see?" Starlord replied to him.

"Yeah I had some of your Earth stuff, so what?" Rocket asked.

"Yondu took his sweet time sending me that stuff, so in future keep your paws off it!" Starlord told him making Rocket sigh.

He was cleaning it up for both him and Groot.

Groot was understanding but thought Starlord had over reacted but they had been curious about it hearing Starlord rant.


	2. Hangover

**A/N**

 **Hehe, so I am very excited for Guardian's of the Galaxy Vol 2 and have been watching the first one, to get excited so I felt like updating this series, as I like Rocket and starting to understand his relationship with Groot, especially near the end of the first one but I hope you enjoy.**

 **So in this one, Rocket is kind of recovering from being at the bar in Knowhere, but little Groot tries to help the best he can but it is cute.**

* * *

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" a squeaky voice said, as a certain raccoon's eyes began to open, as he stirred after hanging out at a bar while the Guardian's had been on a mission and had a pit stop at Knowhere but little Groot had been worried about his brotner, and had been sleeping.

"It's alright, buddy, I was hanging out, at a bar." Rocket said, to him, as he was sitting up but feelijg annoyed.

After what had happened while fighting Rogan and Thanos, and after getting Groot back, he had been very over protective of the tree like infant seeing him on his back guessing he'd been worried about him.

"Rocket, you up?" they heard Starlord say, making him annoyed as that was the Ladt thing he wanted to deal with, right now seeing little Groot nuzzle his shoulder.

He was getting Starlord but knew, that Rocket might be mad at him for tis but they were like brothers, plus Rocket was the one who had put overalls on him, as they were a very quirky family.

"Geez, was he drinking again, or what?" Starlord asked, smelling that Rocket reeked of alcohol, seeing little Groot nod, giving Rocket a look, that meant he cared about him.

Baby Groot knew what might help Rocket feel better, tickles making the other Guardian's curious, seeing the infant tree like creature tickling Rocket chuckle, as that was surprising to them, making Groot grin at this, seeing Rocket sit up, after Groot let go making Starlord grin because it was cute, stunned that Rocket enjoyed that.

"Groot, keep him calm, while I get pain killers." he told him, as he nodded.

They were seeing Groot keeping Rocket calm, but was cuddling him, while on his shoulders massaging him which was helping seeing Starlord return, with aspirin seeing the raccoon drink up, which was helping, making a face making Drax chuckle.

"You're the one, that got drunk, not us, Rocket." Gimorra said, seeing Groot sigh.

But Rocket was enjoying this from Groot, but was feeling tired going to his room, with baby Groot on his shoulders making Starlord grin, along with the others but he was lying down on his bed, sleepy zoning out.


	3. Groot And Cake Don't Mix

**A/N**

 **Here's more but thanks to those that reviewed, since I am pretty excited for the second movie, plus have been listening to Guardian's Inferno all weekend, but the idea for this one came from a sufar Rush earlier along with imagining baby Groot eating cake, so one thing led to another.**

 **In this one, Mantis secretly gives baby Groot some cake, making the little guy hyper much to the amusement of the otjers and the worry of Rocket, because we don't know what that stuff does to Groot, since he is not from Terra, so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I am Groot!" Rocket heard the infant tree like being say, making him curious.

He was surprised, that somebody had given Groot cake, since the dude never had a birthday befor, since Starlord had been talking about that so guessed Starlord, or Yondu or Mantis had given him cake, knowing Groot was gonna be hyper but frosting was on his face which was cute.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, as Rocket was cleaning him up, looking a bit worried.

"Because you're gonna be hyper, and Starlord is svrewed." Rocket told him.

Mantis grinned overhearing that, as Groot was a very cute baby tree thing, so a little cake woukdn't hurt, unaware that it could make the little guy hyper, seeing him running aroubd the Milano like crazy, amusing Starlord and the otjers, guessing Rocket might blow a fuse, but it was cute.

"He'll cool down in a bit, like Terra kids, after they have candy." Yondu said to Rocket.

He was seeing Groot becoming sleepy after a while, relieving him because he was worried that stuff Mantis had given him, either was poison or could make Groot sick keeping an eye on him, just in case

"Let's go buddy, to our room, eh?" he said, glaring at Mantis, carrying the infant tree guy to their room on his back, which Gimora found cute knowing Groot would be alright.

"Relax girl, he's too protective, when it comes to the twig." Yondu said, assuring Mantis, only the otjers got why Rocket was being like this with Groot, deciding to explain later hoping Groot was alright, and could hear Rocket talking to him.

"That chick thinks it's funny to give my buddy, something that is bad for him, that made his belly ache!" Rocket said.

Starlord was leaving him be, hoping he would cool down in a bit, seeing the others going about their business but listening to the mixtape on headphones since thimgs did get stressful, on the ship sometimes, seeing Mantis leaving the main part seeing Rocket tending to a sleepy Groot, thinking it cute.

"What do you want, why would you give Groot cake?" Rocket said.

"Because he's cute, you know?" Mantis replied seeing Rocket sigh, rolling his eyes, watching Groot sleep.

"At least he's sleeping now, from that stuff you gave him." Rocket said, avoiding eye contact.


	4. Time Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but excited to see Guardian's of the Galaxy Vol 2 next week, which will give me more ideas for this series, since Rocket and Groot are awesome.**

 **In this one, Baby Groot is trying to help Rocket calm down, even getting Mantis to help but it makes things worse plus right now drinking milk is making me imagine Groot and Rocket dunking cookies into milk, or Groot eating cookie dough lol**

 **I hope you enjoy, as I like where these are going**

* * *

"Whoa, what's up with him?" Starlord asked Baby Groot, noticing Rocket being grumpy seeing the little tree like Geing shrug his shoulders knowing when he was bigger, a hug would normally help his brother feel better, getting an idea.

"I am Groot!" he said pointing to Mantis. making them get it, since the chick was an empath, she might be able to find out what the heck was going on with Rocket since it would be fun, seeing her go over to where Rocket was apparently building something, probably something awesome like the Hadron Enforcer..

"This shoukd be intresting, I bet fifty units he flips out, you know?" Starlord said.

"I'll take some of that action, boy." Yondu said to him, making Gomora sigh knowing Mantis had accidentally revealed how Starlord felt for her, so knew Rocket might get very mad at Mantis but it was sweet of Baby Groot to get her to help.

Mantis was then putting a hand gently on Rocket's back, making him think Groot was trying to tickle him again, when he was trying to work, turning around stunned seeing a certain empath there.

"I sense anger, in him, which is odd since your little friend keeps you so calm." she said.

Rocket was just going to his room, that he shared with Groot, throwing stuff around, making Baby Groot confused because he wanted to try and help him, but was letting him calm down, before trying to comfort him or hug him without him getting mad or yelling, which he would never do but went to see what the others were doing, seeing Starlord and Gimora dancing.

"Hey Groot, you alright, you wanna dance?" Starlord asked.

"I am Groot." he replied, doing the Dancebomb, his special dance that he had made up hoping that Rocket would col down making Gimora get it, that Rocket was having one of those days, like everybody in the universe did.

"He'll cool down, and then you can go comfort or hug him, like you do." Starlord told him.

After a bit, Groot went to his and Rocket's room, Fonding his brother asleep on his bed, guessing he was feeling a little bit better, after his being angry climbing onto the bed beside him, since dancing had made the infant tree like being sleepy, needing an nap lying beside Rocket going to sleep.

Later, Rocket began to stir surprised, seeing Baby Groot sleeping beside him, feeling bad because he had worried him, when he had gotten mad at Mantis for trying to help him.

"I'll be right back, just sleep." he told him leaving the room to get snacks, hearing a poker game going on, between Drax, Starlord and Yondu so right now he was tending to Baby Groot going to his and Groot's room seeing the infant still sleeping, letting him wake up in his own time guessing whatever he had been doing with Gimora and Starlord had worn him out.

After a while, he heard the tree like infant begin to stir, sitting up seeing Rocket in a better mood, grinning because his brother was in a better mood hugging his leg.


	5. Grootsitting

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories revolving around Rocket and Groot, but thanks to those that favourited the series, plus I will be seeing Guardian's of the Galaxy Vol 2 on Saturday which makes me excited and will give me more ideas for this series.**

 **In this one, while the others are out, Rocket does Groot-sitting as I call it, but all kinds of antics ensue including a tickle fight, since Baby Groot knows where his brother's tickle spot is**

* * *

"Hey, where's Groot?" Starlord asked.

"I don't know where the twig is, probably with Rocket." Yondu replied.

It was a warm day, so after another galaxy saving adventure, they had went to Terra for a break, which made Gimora curious, because Starlord talked so much about his planet and at first Rocket had wanted to stay on the Milano and build stuff, until Baby Groot had persuaded him.

"I got him, as he needed to cool off, alright?" Rocket said drinking water.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" they heard Groot say hyped up, because being the cute little tree he was, Mantis had given him chocolate milk so right now, he was running around like a sugar bomb making Rocket grin.

"Blame Mantis, she gave Groot sugar." Rocket said.

"Well, while we're out, you have to watch him, or Groot-sit him." Starlord said.

Rocket rolled his eyes at the pun that Starlord just made, but did not mind being here, watching Groot, it was better than being outside, seeing the infant plant running around making Rocket mentally note never to give his little buddy sugar again, plus was worried about the thing called a sugar crash.

.He then remembered how Groot liked to dance, when Starlord put the mixtape on, seeing it was in the player, plus right now, baby Groot was searching for more of that stuff Mantis had given him making Rocket shake his head at that going after him.

"There ain't any more of that stuff here, besides I'm worried about you." he said.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, giving Rocket those big beady baby eyes, that got him whatever he wanted, and were like a citeness weapon which nobody could look away from, or say no to, not even Rocket himself.

"Woah, put the big guns away, as it makes everybody go nuts!" Rocket said seeing Groot annoyed, but grin as he was tickling Rocket, making him laugh like crazy, just as Drax entered to get something for Starlord taking a picture and because Rocket was distracted, he couldn't stop him leaving.

Ricket was then sitting up, but deciding to teach Groot poker which should be intresting, finding a pack of playing cards among Starlord's stuff, seeing Groot curious, hearing him explain making the infant tree like being excited and they were being their usual selves hoping the others weren't back yet, because they hadn't had alone time in quite a while since with Mantis, Nebula and Yondu, the Milano was becoming crowded.

"I am Groot." Groot said, making Rocket nod.

"Yeah, it is nice having the ship to ourselves, you know?" Rocket replied.

Later the others returned, finding Groot still awake but Rocket asleep, making Drax grin remembering earlier, as he'd shown Starlord that photo, seeing Starlord curious letting things be making Mantis curious, touching Rocket gently sensing calmness relieving her, because she felt that Rocket was unsure about her.


	6. A Bit of Alone Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, plus I saw Guardian's Vol 2 today, which was awesome but I did not like Ego, and gave me more ideas for this series.**

 **This one was inspired by something that Baby Groot says near the end of the movie which surprised Rocket but made me giggle hysterically when it happened, so in this one Baby Groot is helping Rocket feel better noticing he is talking in his sleep plus notices the swear jar, since it was Starlord's idea to help Rocket not teach Baby Groot choice words hehe.**

 **If you have seen Vol 2, you know what Baby Groot said.**

* * *

Groot was curious, because his brother was talking in his sleep and it did not sound good, like he was having an nightmare making the infant treelike creature wonder, if Rocket was alright, climbing onto his bed guessing it was to do with what Rocket and Yondu had been talking about.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." he said, to him seeing him begin to stir.

"Hey Groot, what's up?" Rocket asked him, hearing him talk.

"I'm alright, I guess but just had things on my mind." Rocket told him."

Groot knew that a lot of change had happened for their friends which had affected them all, even his brother guessing that was why his brother was having odd dreams, but on his shoulders, trying to give him a hug making Rocket grin a little looking at the swear jar on the table since Groot was picking up choice words from him, so Starlord had gotten them a swear jar.

"It was Starlord's idea, so you don't learn choice words, like what you said, to Yondu." Rocket said, rubbing his eyes noticing it was morning so would drink coffee to keep him going, hoping Mantis wouldn't sense his emotion, or try to alter his mood.

Starlord saw the two just hanging out, noticing that a certain raccoon was not his usual self, seeing Baby Groot eating messily, making Rocket grin, giving Starlord an idea since Rocket his emotions and didn't like Mantis trying to find them, he figured a certain little tree might tell him.

"Come on buddy, I wanna talk, alright?" Starlord said making Baby Groot curious.

"Is your brother alright, as he is a little off this morning?" Starlord said.

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." Baby Groot said, making Starlord get it.

He knew that on their mission, Rocket and Yondu had bonded guessing that was why making Starlord hear Groot using some choice words, guessing Rocket had been telling jokes, like the poop thing in the pillow hoping Rocket would not actually do that.

"Watch your mouth, little tree as just because your so-called brother talks like that, doesn't mean you have to." Starlord told him.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot replied making him grin, but was leaving him be, and saw him go about things..

He saw Groot drawing on Rocket's space stylus, which he found very cute, guessing that Rocket let him use it, as long as he was careful with it, seeing him sketching making him curious, but grinned as the little tree was trying to make Rocket feel better.

"He'll like that, knowing you." Starlord said seeing Baby Groot nod.


	7. Trying To Cheer Rocket Up

Rocket grinned, as he remembered that today was the anniversary of when he and Groot had first met, but was going to Terra, which was Starlord's planet and was getting his infant buddy cake but also got gifts for him, so had told Mantis to keep an eye on Groot, while he was gone because he did not want to ruin things for him.

"Buddy, I have a secret mission to go on, but annoy the otjers until I get back, alright?" Rocket told him, leaving in a ship from the Milano as Baby Groot looked annoyed because he and Rocket always did stuff together, so Mantis could feel his anger making her worried since she was still new to the group, remembering one of her powers.

"Please cheer up little Groot, your buddy will be back soon." she said to him.

"Whoa, I know Yoj want to help, but don't try to alter his mood!" Gimora said.

They saw him go off guessing he was looking for something, making them guess that the treelike infant wanted music, since he loved music so loved listening to a certain Walkman so he could dance to it.

"Yeah, dancing should help him cool down, but he wanted to go with Rocket, unaware of what he was doing but Starlord saw him wearing his headphones, and music was blasting out of them but Baby Groot was dancing his butt off which was very cute like the time they were fighting that giant monster, and had been listening to Mr Blue Sky.

"What is Rocket doing, or where did he go?" Drax asked him, making Starlord grin.

"It's to do with his and Groot's friendship, that was all he told me." Starlord told him.

"Oh, but we should see what he's up to, right?" Gimora asked, seeing Starlord shake his head.

Later after a while, Rocket returned with things making the others curious, since there was cake making them curious, wondering where the heck he had been, plus they were surprised that he had been on Terra, Starlord's planet surprising Starlord seeing Baby Groot sleepy making Rocket grin, guessing his best friend had been dancing.

"Yeah, he was upset after you left, because he wanted to go with you." Gimora heard Starlord tell him.

Rocket chuckled as he knew his friend needed an nap, plus he could set up in their room, putting him down for an nap and was setting up things because he wanted to hang out with his friend, hoping that he would like it.


	8. Celebrating An Anniversary

Rocket grinned, as he remembered that today was the anniversary of when he and Groot had first met, but was going to Terra, which was Starlord's planet and was getting his infant buddy cake but also got gifts for him, so had told Mantis to keep an eye on Groot, while he was gone because he did not want to ruin things for him.

"Buddy, I have a secret mission to go on, but annoy the otjers until I get back, alright?" Rocket told him, leaving in a ship from the Milano as Baby Groot looked annoyed because he and Rocket always did stuff together, so Mantis could feel his anger making her worried since she was still new to the group, remembering one of her powers.

"Please cheer up little Groot, your buddy will be back soon." she said to him.

"Whoa, I know Yoj want to help, but don't try to alter his mood!" Gimora said.

They saw him go off guessing he was looking for something, making them guess that the treelike infant wanted music, since he loved music so loved listening to a certain Walkman so he could dance to it.

"Yeah, dancing should help him cool down, but he wanted to go with Rocket, unaware of what he was doing but Starlord saw him wearing his headphones, and music was blasting out of them but Baby Groot was dancing his butt off which was very cute like the time they were fighting that giant monster, and had been listening to Mr Blue Sky.

"What is Rocket doing, or where did he go?" Drax asked him, making Starlord grin.

"It's to do with his and Groot's friendship, that was all he told me." Starlord told him.

"Oh, but we should see what he's up to, right?" Gimora asked, seeing Starlord shake his head.

Later after a while, Rocket returned with things making the others curious, since there was cake making them curious, wondering where the heck he had been, plus they were surprised that he had been on Terra, Starlord's planet surprising Starlord seeing Baby Groot sleepy making Rocket grin, guessing his best friend had been dancing.

"Yeah, he was upset after you left, because he wanted to go with you." Gimora heard Starlord tell him.

Rocket chuckled as he knew his friend needed an nap, plus he could set up in their room, putting him down for an nap and was setting up things because he wanted to hang out with his friend, hoping that he would like it.

After waking up, Baby Groot was happy seeing Rocket back, and saw all the decorations as well as cake but also gifts, making Rocket chuckle, because he knew he would enjoy it.


	9. A Jealous Little Tree

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and hope people enjoy.**

 **In this one, Baby Groot is a tad jealous of Mira, Rocket's new friend which astounds Rocket but the others help Groot out.**

 **Mira is an new OC, and from my new Guardians story, Meeting Somebody Like Him, and she's awesome.**

* * *

"Wait, where's Mira, you didn't leave her?" Rocket asked, sounding frantic while at the same time, being tough as nails as usual.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" he heard Baby Groot say, seeing Mira get onto the Milano quickly relieving Rocket because he had been worried, when those outlaws, who were friends of The Collector had been chasing them.

Mira was new to the group, and a female member of Rocket's species, but had met when the Guardians had made a stop on Zandar so naturally, things were going well only Groot was a little jealous of the time, that his brother was spending with Mira, like inventing amazing things so it just annoyed him.

The otjers noticed, that the treelike infant was upset about something, guessing it was to do with Mira because before they became a team, or Mira had came along, it had always been him and Rocket so Mira being here annoyed him.

"I think somebody is jealous, of Mira being around Rocket, you know?" Starlord said seeing Gamora agree.

"I AM GROOT!" the treelike infant yelled, just as Rocket entered, because he had heard that outburst wondering what was wrong with Groot, unaware he was jealous of Mira seeing the treelike infant upset, and saw him calm down seeing him and saw him annoyed, when Mira joined him.

"I think certain little tree is jealous, of Mira." Starlord said, because even Mantis could sense, that Groot was reeking of jealously making Rocket surprised, that his best friend was jealous of Mira.

"Why would he be, when he knows we're best buds?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, but since Mira joined us, or snuck aboard the Milano, which almost got us in major trouble with the Novacore, you've been hanging out with her more, so a certain little tree got jealous, or peanut butter and jealous, like we say back on Terra." Starlord said.

While they'd been talking, little Groot had went to his and Rocket's room, but sleepy after the chaos that had happened so taking an nap right now unaware Mira walked into the room, knowing from the otjers how close Groot and Rocket were, like saving him from the Collector so had not meant to make him jealous and maybe could expkain, when he woke up.

She could hear Rocket muttering to himself, entering the room, seeing Mira there making him grin, like when pulling antics on Starlord, or inventing new weapons or hanging out with Groot but was sighing at that last thought hoping his brother was not that mad at him, just because of Mira.

"Groot doesn't mean the cold shoulder,it's just we're very close like brothers actually, you know?" Rocket said sitting beside her on the floor, while the female raccoon was working on something.

"I can tell, from what I see, and lucky as being in the Novacore, or wandering around Knowhere, I wanted to meet somebody like me." Mira replied to him using a blowtorch but it awoke the treelike infant freaking him out.

"Whoa, it's alright, she's not gonna blow up the Milano!" Rocket said, making Mira feel bad.

"It's not your fault, it just reminded him of something that happened, to his planet, that's all." Rocket said beginning to explain making her get it, and hoped that Groot would want to be friends with her.

Later after waking up, little Groot was in a better mood, and unsure about Mira, because he thought she was taking. His brother from him, making Rocket surprised hearing that, getting why he thought that, or why he would think that.

"That ain't gonna happen, as we are brotners since the day we met, but Mira makes me feel not so lonely, you know?" Rocket said.

The treelike infant was deep in thought, but looking at them, with those big beady eyes full of innocence, that was sometiimes used as a cuteness bomb, since a lot of beings found him adorable.

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." he replied, making Rocket grin, making Mira curious, because like Rocket, she did not understand Groot hoping Rocket might teach her, if Groot accepted her as part of the group.

"He said that he is alright with you being here, if it makes me happy, but yeah I can teach you, to understand what my bud says." Rocket replied, making her relieved, since the otners were learning to accept her being part of their quirky group.


	10. Fever

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope peopke like, as I've been on a Marbel kick this week after seeing Guardian's of the Galaxy 2 and got inspired plus being around my best friend who has a cold in art class today, made me think of Baby Groot having or catching a cold.**

 **In this one, little Groot gets a cold which freaks Rocket out, but it will run it's course trust me.**

* * *

"I am Groot-" a squeaky voice said, sneezing.

"Hey Groot, you alright buddy?" Rocket asked him.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said whimpering.

It was a few days after Mira had joined the group, but little Groot was not feeling so good, and getting something but hiding it, because he didn't want to scare Rocket since they were brothers and felt unlike his usual, happy self which Mantis could sense making the little tree annoyed and grumpy.

"Rocket, I think you should get in here!" Mira said sounding worried.

Rocket was surprised seeing that something was going on, with little Groot putting a hand on the infant treelike being's head, feeling it was red hot, making the raccoon male nervous, because he guessed he had caught something hearing Groot sneeze.

"Aww buddy, somebody has a cold, but it will be alright." Rocket said holding him gently which was kind of soothing going to their room, wrapping a blanket aroubd the treelike infant, needing help from Starlord, since he would know how to help Groot feel better.

"Stay with him, while I go talk to Quill." he told Mira, as she nodded hoping he was alright.

Starlord wondered what had the raccoon male so freaked out, but got it after he explained, but knew that Groot just had a cold which would run it's course, making Rocket sigh, because he cared about Groot very much, which Starlord got, telling him these things happened on Terra, where he came from a lot, which made Rocket roll his eyes.

"You better hope that it's just a cold, Quill." he said to him leaving.

He was going to his room, hearing Mira singing to herself but also to little Groot, which Rocket foubd cute, as he was worried but knew his friend was tough, hoping Starlord was right, entering seeing Mira stop.

"I was just trying to calm a certain little tree, as he's not doing good but what did Starlord say?" Mira said.

"He said that Groot has a cold, and that it will run it's course." Rocket replied to her.

Mira got it, as she knew these things happened, but knew it would be alright, seeing Mantis enter sensing it was not the right time,seeing Rocket bring Groot water.

"You should be careful, in case you get what he has, you know?" Mira warned.

"I think I'll be alright, and right now, I just want to help Groot." Rocket said.

Mira got it, hearing Groot talking feverishly, knowing a fever was beginning but knew Rocket was taking care of it, or trying to putting ice on his head, since it might help bring it down, making Mira relieved.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." little Groot said softly while coughing, making Rocket frown, getting him juice from the fridge in the Milano, since he had looked up about Terran colds, which said that those that had the cold needed fluids, rest and TLC whatever that was, but didn't feel like asking Starlord, hearing the treelike infant grumpy and miserable.

"Aww, come on buddy, it's alright." Rocket said making Mira sigh, because he did not sound very soothing right now.

"Sorry, I'm just worrying about Groot, alright?" Rocket admitted.

Starlord and the others wondered if he and Groot were alright since little Groot was not himself, making Rocket sigh, guessing maybe the others could help, since it wasn't just him and Groot anymore because now they had a family, explaining.

"Aww, the little tree has a cold!" Gamora heard Mantis say, as Drax was curious about this.

"Rocket just relax, as a cold will run it's course, and you're taking good care of him." Starlord said.

Mantis was watching them helping Groot, along with Mira because she was part of the group now, hearing the treelike infant whimper and being dosed up, making them get it so Rocket saw Starlord making orange juice, by squeezing oranges getting rid of the pulp since that part always tasted gross.

"Orange juice has said to help fight germs, so it might help Groot a little." Starlord said to him, making Rocket unsure about this theory, since he had been with Groot for a long time so knew what made him happy, getting a very weird idea since Groot did like when he told stories since that might help his buddy feel better.

"Aww, this is cute, since the little tree isn't feeling too good." Drax heard Starlord say.

"Yeah, Rocket's stories are intresting, plus Groot really likes them." Starlord said to them.

He was listening from the doorway of Groot and Rocket's room, hearing Rocket telling a certain sweet and dosed up little tree a story involving a space race which Groot was loving, and distracting him from being dosed up with a cold.

"They've been friends for a very long time, so Rocket knows what makes Groot happy." Starlord muttered.

Rocket saw little Groot out like a light after the story, but was tucking him in going to join the otjers, unaware that Starlord had been listening to what he'd been telling Groot, making him weirded out.

"Groot fell asleep, after a story I told him, to distract him from being sick." Rocket told them.

A few days later, Rocket was relieved that Groot was feeling better, hugging him which surprisec the others, knowing that they were like Brotjers, so was seeing little Groot a happy little tree again, making Mira grin because Rocket had been worried the last few days, so was hugging him which surprised the otjers.


	11. Antics With Groot

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more of the stories, but thanks to the person who just reviewed and thank you for telling me one of the other credit cookie scenes as I did not get to see them, and gave me ideas.**

 **In this one, antics ensue from Teen Groot pulling mischief on Starlord, to giving his raccoon brother coffee which hypes him up and worries Mira, who has to calm him down.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, as I love where these are going**

* * *

"Whoa, what's going on, why is Groot ticked off?" Rocket asked Starlord.

"All I did was ask him to clean his room, and he got all grumpy, go calm him." Star,ord said.

"I'm not the one who ticked him off, Quill!" Rocket replied.

Apparently Groot had grown up a bit more from his baby stage, into a teenager, the most dreaded age that any parent feared, but when you were the Guardians, this was normal to have a teenage treelike being being moody about cleaning up his room.

"Just leave him be, alright?" Rocket told him.

He was way better at handling Groot lije this, compared to Starlord so knew that things would be alright, hearing Drax chuckle about the teenage treelike being's antics plus both Groot and Rocket had been pranking Starlord and the otjers, like hiding things such as Drax's knives, or drink Starlord's soda without him knowing, leaving the empty cans in the fridge.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." he heard his teenage buddy say, seeing a grin on his face.

"Rocket, get in here!" Starlord said, as he wondered what had happened, smelling a stink bomb had went off in Starlord's room remembering a certain joke he had said, guessing Groot had did it mentally proud.

"I didn't do it this time, plus the ones I make don't do that, genius!" Rocket replied.

Starlord sighed, as he knew the raccoon had a soft spot for Groot, besides his new little friend, Mira so was letting Rocket yell at Groot for a change, seeing the raccoon grin at him, high fiving him.

"Good boy, Groot, show Quill who's boss hehe." Rocket told him.

Mira shook her head at her mate's antics with Groot, so was making herself tea as Mantis had taught her to make soothing tea, making Gamora wonder what bothered the female raccoon, hearing her talk.

"That's just typical Rocket, you get used to it." Gamora told her, as she saw Starlord making coffee.

Unknown to him, Groot had taken his mug, but gave it to Rocket seeing him drink it up wondering how Starlord could drink this stuff, liking it chuckling making Groot wonder if he was alright, unaware Rocket was hyper making the treelike teenager amused, but concerned needing help knowing Starlord was mad at him, for what he did.

"Whoa Groot, what's wrong, why freaked?" Mira asked him.

She saw a hyped up Rocket inventing a coffee making robot making her and Gamora exchange a look, but saw Starlord's mug beside the raccoon male, making them face palm looking at Groot.

"Why did you give Rocket coffee, if you're friends?" Mira told him, hearing him expkain.

"Hey Grooty, I need more coffee!" Rocket yelled but Mira sighed.

"No, no more coffee Rocket, it's making you more wrird than normal!" Mira yelled.

The otjers saw Teen Groot with Rocket and Mira whom was stroking his back gently, seeing him calming down, from his coffee high, making them surprised that Rocket had drank coffee, making Mira sigh.

"Groot gave him it, which was a mistake but we calmed him down." Mira said.

Starlord could hear Rocket whimpering, like when he was drunk feeling bad for him, so was stroking his head gently hearing him mumble something, as Mira was helping him grabbing an ice pack putting on his brown-red furred head knowing her mate was always like this, so let him rest seeing Teen Groot frown, as he had not meant to get Rocket high on coffee.

"We'll talk later, Groot alright?" Star,ord said to him leaving.

"I am Groot?" he asked Mira.

"No, you're not bad, Pkus it was just a mistake as you're still growing up, nobody's perfect plus I know you care about Rocket, you guys are Brotjers but just be careful, with pranks, alright?" she told him.

Starlord grinned at the female raccoon, as she was really good at this leaving him and Rocket be.


	12. Dealing With A Teen

Starlord wondered why the fridge had no door, unaware that a certain treelike teenager had ripped it off it's hinges trying to open it to get soda, which Rocket had been impressed by, but Gamora sighed hearing belching from Groot's room guessing that was where all the soda was, seeing Starlord sigh.

Since the treelike infant had somehow became a teenager, he was moody and messed up his room, like typical Terran teenagers, hoping that either Rocket could control a teenaged Groot or this stage didn't last long, whatever came first making a certain raccoon roll his eyes.

"Pkease don't tell me he drank all the soda!" Starlord said, as Rocket face palmed.

"Hey, he's a teenager, you should know what that's likr." Rocket said to him.

Starlord entered the teenage treelike being's room, hearing there were a lot of soda cans everywhere, making Gamora Stu ned looking at Rocket's direction making him wonder what she wanted.

"Rocket, he's your brother, you should curb this." she said.

Teenage Groot was playing Space Invaders, making Starlord annoyed, since the kid had turned this room into a tree man cave, plus the teenage tree boy had not bathed in a while making Rocket grin, seeing Mantis try to touch Groot to change his mood but the teen. Pushed her away, making Drax mad making Rocket sigh,seeing the joystick.

"Don't hate me for this, bro." he muttered swiping it before Groot saw, seeing Mantis make the teen sleep for a bit, relieving everybody until they saw Rocket had Groot's joystick knowing Groot was going to get more moody, realising it was gone.

"It's just until he cooks down, and then give it back, besides he's still a kid, Quill." Rocket replied.

"Yeah, but most teens won't smoosh you like a pinata, Rocket." Starlord told him.

Mantis saw him go check on Groot, seeing he'd had an accident, guessing he needed pull ups, which Starlord had, smelling tree sap in Groot's room, guessing he had another accident, seeing Rocket disgusted while putting the pull ups on knowing Groot hated them, but he would have to wear them, until he stopped having accidents.

"Alright, I'm gonna go wash my ands, or paws or whatever, you know?" Rocket said seeing Starlord nod, as he knew puberty was a weird time in life, but guessed he didn't have to go through it again, like Groot was hoping the grumpy not so little tree had cooled down, or he would let Mantis bring the happiness back.

He then went to the room, seeing Groot awake, yawning but noticed the pull ups,frowning.

"I am Groot!" he said, making him sigh.,

"Hey you're the one, that keeps having accidents, so when you stop that, you don't have to wear them, alright?" Starlord said, seeing Mira there surprised plus knew Rocket was hanging out with her more, which was different compared to Groot and Rocket's friendship or brotherhood.

She was seeing Rocket working on something, which she was curious about, and hoped he would be careful plus she had something to tell him and hoped he would not freak out which Mantis knew by touching her.


	13. Terra Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope you are all enjoying.**

 **In this one, Groot and Rocket along with the otjers are hanging out on Terra, and antics ensue like Hroot, Mira and Rocket having an epic archery match using the Arrow Rig which results in a massive stink in Central Park**

 **I love where these are going.**

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug!" Drax and Starlord said, as they and Groot were having a soda drinking contest while on the way to Terra making Rocket surprised but annoyed, that they were having fun, hearing Groot belching lije crazy which was kind of funny.

He was just freaking out, because Mira had revealed that she was with kit, so he was unsure about things, along with dealing with a teenaged best friend sighing, because he had not told Groot yet about this because he would react to it bad and right now, Mira was asleep plus they were approaching Terra.

"I am Groot?" he heard Groot ask, making Rocket sigh, knowing that he had to tell him.

"Mira is having a kit soon, alright?" Rocket said..

"I am Groot, I am Groot." the treelike teen said, impressing Rocket.

"She's fine, Groot, but I gotta help her like with you and it just freaks me out." Rocket told him.

Groot nodded, as they were hanging out, but knew that things would be intresting for his brother, excited seeing Terra making Rocket sigh, since this was not his favourite place to be Pkus the Terrans were freaked out by him, so would just stay on the Milano and build stuff, making Starlord get it looking at Groot who was wearing a beanie hat.

"Just let him wear it, alright?" Rocket said to him.

Mira grinned , but was understanding why Rocket wasn't coming with them, but saw him looking at her belly where the bump was, knowing that she would be alright, but whispering to the bump which Mira could hear, finding it cute.

"Rockie, it'll be alright, just relax." Mira assured him leaving with the otjers, but Starlord sensed that Rocket was protective of Mira getting it, after what she told them, knowing in nine months, things would get intresting seeing Mira curious about Terra making him grin.

"Yeah, Nova Prime told me about this pkane, and hoped that I would get to come here." Mira said to him, giggling because the growing kit in her was hyper so was giggling but hungry making Starlord grin seeing Drax excited about hot dogs making Gamora sigh seeing there was going to be an eating contest involving them, seeing Groot just hanging out.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." he said, unaware Mira could understand him.

"Rockie didn't want to come, remember?" Mira said to him while eating corn dogs she had found on the trash.

"I am Groot?" she heard the teenage tree ask pointing to her belly.

"Tne kit is in there, but Rocket is sort of excited about it, now." Mira told him, unaware that Starlord had seen her taking that corn dog out of the trash, surprised and amused that she had done it, sighing seeing Rocket here guessing he was worried about Mira, seeing her hug him.

"I am Groot!" Groot said, happy to see his brotner, making Rocket grin, plus had the Arrow Rig, seeing targets, making Mira curious as they were going there with Groot putting arrows in it showing Mira impressing her, but scaring Terrans off, making Drax chuckle along with Nebula, since this always happened.

"Bullseye, Rockie!" Mira said, surprising him and Groot.

Mantis wondered what they were doing, as she was enjoying the nature, especially butterflies, making Gam"That's ora grin hearing Rocket chuckle as Groot had fired an arrow at a trash can which had blown it up, making Mira impressed, as Rocket had made explosive arrows making Starlord impressed, but disgusted.

"That's one way to make a stink, you know?" he said.


	14. Pancakes And Store Antics

**A/N**

 **More of the stories, and hope Xahraxs likes, plus this one involves pancakes, as Mira is having one of her cravings so Groot and Rocket cause mischief in Wal-Mart getting things to make pancakes since Rocket thinks if Deadpool can cook, then he can cook pancakes for Mira.**

 **I love where this is going, plus imagining what will happen when Mira and Rocket's kit is born.**

* * *

"So your girlfriend wants pancakes, eh?" Starlord said to Rocket.

"Yeah since she is with kit, she wants weird things." Rocket said.

It was later that night, and Mira was having a wrird craving for pancakes thanks to the growing kit in her, but Rocket had no clue on how to make pancakes, or where to get stuff to make them.

"Well we're still on Terra, so just go to a store and get stuff, or just buy already made ones." Starlord told him.

"I guess, but Mira wants them now, and if Deadpool can make Chimmichonga's, I'm sure I can make pancakes!" Rocket yelled, seeing Groot rub his shoulder.

He was aware of Mira's crazy demands and cravings, which was driving Rocket a little berserk knowing it was worth it, even if grocery shopping wasn't his strong suit, so he and Groot were leaving, hoping Mira was distracted, seeing she was building things.

He and Groot foubd the local grocery store, which happened to be a Wal-Mart grabbing a trolley, but had ideas, souring it up using tools impressing Groot, knowing this might make grocery shopping more fun.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Rocket said, grabbing the things they needed with Groot taking things like soda cases, making Rocket smirk blasting out of there without paying, going back to the Milano impressing the otners seeing Groot and Rocket baking.

"Relax, they're for Mira, she wanted pancakes, plus we got otner things." Rocket said to them.

Rocket Gamora had a feeling that antics had ensued seeing a rocket powered shopping cart, impressing Drax and Starlord but Mantis was saying that Mira was getting grumpy.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it!" Rocket told them, flipping the pancakes, but saw maple syrup, which made him grossed out, looking at a certain treelike teenager making Groot confused, by his brother's facial expression.

"You know what you did, buddy, why it grosses me out now." Rocket said, squirting chocolate syrup over them, instead of maple syrup making Starlord amused, that Rocket foubd mapke syrup looked like tree sap.

Rocket was taking the stack to where he and Mira slept, seeing Mira talking to the bump which was cute, and normal, seeing Jer happy seeing pancakes but was eating up.


	15. Hitting A Raw Nerve

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics, but thanks to Xahraxs for reviewing, and inspired tne idea for this one as they said about Rocket finding out about Terran raccoons and why Starlord said all those jokes about him so one thing led to another.**

 **While searching for an all night Mexican joint, Rocket bumps into his Terran kin which makes him a tad upset like shooting a dumpster but Mira and Groot help cool him down.**

* * *

Mira wondered why Rocket was fighting with Starlord, hearing their leader saying things that her mate found offensive seeing Drax chuckle, while Gamora shook her head.

"Oh yeah, then let's go on a field trip, plus your girlfriend wants burritos." Starlord said to Rocket.

"Bring it, Quill!" Rocket said, making Mira face palm at her mate's hot headed nature sometimes, knowing what Starlord was meaning as she knew she was a raccoon, wondering why Rocket denied it knowing that seeing their Terran kin might help him get it.

She was just hanging out with Gamora, Nebula and Mantis but not wanting Mantis to touch the bump, because the kit had just settled down after Rocket had sang to it which Starlord found hilarious, wondering where Groot was guessing he had went with Rocket and Starlord.

"How much trouble can those three get into, without us?" Drax adked seeing Nebula grin.

Right now, Groot, Rocket and Starlord were out in the city of New York, searching for an all night Mexican place that was open, plus hoping they ran into Terran raccoons so he could prove to Rocket, his theory wondering where Groot was, hearing him excited making Rocket hope, his teenage buddy was alright sering him pointing to something near the dumpster, then to Rocket.

"Well, well I knew we'd find some, and quite a reunion stupid." Starlord said to Rocket seeing Groot curious about the pack of raccoons that were eating trash.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot asked, as Rocket was quiet despite Starlord making jokes that normally riled him up, but leaving the alleyway but fired at the dumpster, scaring the Terran kin off, making Groot guess that Starlord really did it this time.

"Let's just find Mira her burritos, alright?" Rocket said, as Groot got it but going with his buddy, making Starlord sigh guessing that had made Rocket flip out somehow, knowing Rocket was probably going to get him back, knowing he kind of deserved it after what he did, seeing one of the raccoons nuzzle his leg.

"Aww, hey it's cool, yrash bandit, Rocket just flipped out." he said leaving for the Milano.

"Wait, where's Groot and Rocket, Peyer?" Gamora asked hearing him expkain, making Mira face palm at that knowing Rocket was probably doing something crazy, to prove he was not like his Terran kin going after them.

She had put a tracker on her mate without him knowing, in case this scenario occurred, finding them at a Mexican place going there, hearing chuckling and her mate talking to Groot making her get it, seeing her mate pass out making her sigh, s, eeing Rocket had been drinking mojitos, plus Groot had some, making her grin.

"We should get going, after I get my burritos." Mira told him, but had Rocket on her lap, stroking his head gently, as he was mumbling about being better than a Terran raccoon and eating burritos.

Later that early morning, Starlord and the otners were seeing Groot, Mira and a hung over Rocket return to the Milano, making the others curious seeing Mira stroking a Terran raccoon's head which was very cute, even Groot agreed going back into the ship, seeing Mira tend to Rocket in their room, grabbing an ice ack, putting it on her mate's head.

"It's alright, as Starlord flipped you out, plus he said that you shot a dumpster." Mira said.

"Yeah, it might be funny to Quill, but it brought back memories, plus our kit will be like us." Rocket said, seeing her nod and give him pain killers, to help with the hangover letting him sleep, kissing his head, knowing certain memories might come back to him, plus she was tired herself, so lying beside him.

Groot however was pkaying video games again, wondering if Rocket was alright, knowing Starlord had pushed his buttons or a raw nerve, seeing Starlord peeking into Mira and Rocket's room leaving them be, because Rocket was probably still mad at him from Ladt night, but he had just wanted to prove to Rocket, that he was a raccoon.


	16. Dosed Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to Zahraxs for reviewing and giving me ideas**

 **In this one, Rocket kind of catches a cold, and being tough is hiding from everybody that he is sick, and Mira helps him see that everybody gets sick, even them**

* * *

"Dude you alright, you've been sniffly since we left Terra?" Starlord asked.

"I'm fine, alright?" Rocket said while inventing stuff.

It was a few days after being on Terra, but for some reason, Rocket was feeling strange unaware Terran cold germs had gotten into his system, and symptoms were already happening, which he was hiding like his nose starting to get stuffed up, along with his head, plus his throat was starting to hurt which Mira could sense.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said, placing a hand on his brother's head, frowning as he could feel his brother was not well but hiding it from the otjers especially Mira and Kade, as he was tough.

"What is it, it's to do with Rocket, right?" Mira asked him, seeing him nod.

She was tending to Kade, her and Rocket's infant daughter who was being calm after sleeping so was curious about what was going on giggling hearing her dad sneeze, clapping her little paws, making Rocket grin at that.

"Let's not tell them, alright?" he said, feeling pretty buggy, and not wanting to spread germs, especially to Kade or Mira, Starlord maybe feeling miserable right now, but unaware a fever was beginning to start making Kade confused going to find her mom, tugging on her leg gently.

"Starshone, what is it, Dadfy?" Mira asked seeing the infant nod.

Mira could hear sneezing coming from her and Rocket's room entering and found her mate in a ball, feeling miserable, feverish and pretty dosed up making her protective instincts rise, knowing he must have caught germs, when they had been on Terra knowing her mate hated doctors, which only Groot knew but Mira sighed.

"I know but maybe one at the Novacore can help, you know?" Mira told him.

She told him to watch Kade, until she and Rocket got back hearing Rocket talk about burritos feverishly, so was going to Zandar to Novacore, so one of the doctors could examine him.

"Yeah, it's a cold alright Mira, but you are doing a good job." the doctor told her..

Mira hoped that Rocket would not know, that she had brought him to a doctor, knowing that he hated them and got anxious around them, so was bringing the raccoon male back to the Milano and was putting him in bed but was putting an ice pack on his head hoping he would take medicine later, so was letting him rest.

Starlord was stunned seeing that Rocket was sick, and making jokes about it which Mira did not approve of, seeing Kade happy to see her and had an accident guessing Groot had not kept an eye on her like she had asked, going to clean her up, putting a diaper on her.

"There you go, but daddy is sick, so you gotta stay away Starshine." Mira said to her.

Gamora found that cute, as she knew Mira was very good at being part of the group, and a mom so was letting her be seeing her squeezing oranges, to make orange juice since Starlord had said Vitamin C made immune systems stronger, but knew her mate was persistent but saw him out of bed, making her face palm

"Rocket, get your butt back in bed!" Mira said to him, tackling him.

"Hehe, that was pretty awesome!" Drax said to her.

"He won't get back into bed, as he needs to rest." Mira told him.

Kade was there cuddling Rocket's tail as she was very fixated with it which Starlord foubd hilarious, and Mira very adorable knowing Rocket did not mind her doing that, as she was just a baby but right now, she could catch his germs.

"Kade, now isn't the best time to do that-" Mira said as Rocket sneezed spraying mucus making Kade giggle, thinking it was a game.

"Sweetie, now you need a bath, alright?" Mira said picking her up.

Later that evening, she was feeding her mate soup, as it was helping him feel better wondering what was going on with him.

"You kind of caught a cold, while we were on Terra." Mira said to him.

Rocket frowned at his mate, as he had never been sick before, but hoped Kade and Mira were alright, and would not catch his germs, wanting to give Starlord them, making Mira shake her head.


	17. In The RaccoonHouse

"What's up with your mate?" Starlord asked Mira, seeing her fixing stuff, plus had hooked the Milano up with Terran cable, so they could watch TV impressing Starlord since he could show Gamora some of the stuff he talked about.

"Apparently according to Gamora, he and Drax snuck off to Conjunction or a pkane in Terra like it, plus he got mad at Kade for trying to hug him." Mira replied, making Starlord get it knowing Rocket was so doomed when he got back.

Mira saw that Kade was playing with her blaster, which was cute seeing Rocket return with Drax unaware that Mira was angry at him, seeing Starlord grin taking Kade out of the room, because things were gonna get crazy, making Drax want to watch too.

"Geez Mira, you alright?" Rocket asked, seeing her annoyed, that he had snuck off, but knew that he was just blowing off steam, as he dodged her making Groot curious making a shield in front of his brother making Mira annoyed.

"Boys, they're all meatheads..." Mira muttered leaving the room, but Rocket sighed knowing Mira was ticked off, by what he had done, seeing Groot curious about what he meant.

Plus he could hear Mira firing blasters, and letting off her anger making Rocket a little relieved, that she was doing that, making Groot sigh.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot said, making Rocket sigh.

"Mira is just mad, but she will cool down." Rocket replied.

Kade was there, still afraid of Groot but knew her dad needed a hug, since he looked sad hoping he would not get mad, about her doing that seeing him smile a little which surprised Drax that had happened, since it was rare for the raccoon to do that, guessing Kade in her innocent way, was trying to help.

"Thanks kiddo, as mommy is mad at me, just because I was having fun." Rocket told her seeing her on his lap which was kind of cute in a way, letting her stay there surprising Mira, guessing her mate was giving Kade a chance, because she was not mad at him, like she was taking a photo."I get

Starlord grinned as he saw the photo, guessing Kade was helping in more ways than one, so Mira was deciding to forgive him, realising why he was finding it hard, to let Kade just be a kit because he never got to be one growing up.

"We should not let history repeat itself, you know?" Mira told him.

"I get it, but we should prepare her, you know?" Rocket said.


	18. Date Night

Rocket was feeling nervous, as he and Mira were going on a date night on Terra and it frightened him because he'd never done this before, making Groot get it, helping him get ready plus had made him take a bath so he would not stink, seeing Kade curious, about what was going on because she was a baby and did not know better.

"zDaddy and I are going out, on a date night for adults." Mira said to her, plus the others are gonna watch you." Mira said to her while brushing her fur and had taken a bath giggling.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot told them.

"It'll be alright, as Peter can handle Kade." Mira said unaware that Rocket was feeling nervous, plus acting tough and cracking jokes which made her get it, knowing that he hated admitting that he was scared, but squeezed his paw gently which surprised Groot, which was helping him feel better hearing a squeaker.

Kade was playing with a squeaker toy which was raccoon shaped making Rocket sigh, knowing that Starlord had probably given her it, debating what to do about it so we're leaving while Kade was distracted, so she woukd not make a scene seeing her happy making Groot happy plus Gamora and Drax were watching wrestling, which she was bored by.

On Terra, both Mira and Rocket were at an Italian place, but hanging out just being themselves, eating spaghetti and meayvalls hoping that nothing was going wrong on the Milano, or Kade did not have a meltdown, because they were here or she was having fun annoying Starlord.

"Rockie, she'll be fine, or are you worried that Groot might do stuff?" Mira said to him.

"I guess because he gets upset easy, like Kade." Rocket said to her.

Later after getting back, Groot was happy to see them, but scared seeing what he thought his brother was hurt, because there was still some pasta sauce on his chin.

"I am Groot!" Groot said worried, making Mira get it, that the treelike being thought his brother was hurt when it was just pasta sauce, explaining that Rocket wasn't hurt, that it was just pasta sauce relieving Groot plus they had brought canoles home making Kade curious, smelling the sweet smell making Rocket chuckle seeing her getting messy.

"So, how was your night?" Starlord asked, trying not to grin, making Rocket annoyed.

"Don't push it, Quill!" Rocket told him, as Mira sighed hoping the night woukd not get ruined, so was seeing Groot enjoying them and belching, making Kade giggle which surprised Rocket, since he had been trying to get her, to like Groot wondering what had made her change her mind, hearing that Groot had used some of his vines like a swing, which Kade liked.

"Good job buddy, as things are going well." Rocket said to him, seeing Groot grin.


	19. Getting A Thorn Out

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating, and hope you enjoy.**

 **This one involves Baby Groot who while he and the otjers were on Terra, got a thorn in his hand but Rocket wants to pull it out, which little Groot does not want to happen**

* * *

Rocket was worried, because Groot seemed distressed because while they'd been in the forest on Terra and little Groot had been chasing bugs so had gotten a thorn in his left hand so was hiding it from his brother and the others, because he wanted to go on missions with them,

"Groot you alright?" Rocket asked him, hearing the little tree whimper, but the raccoon male could see there was a thorn in his hand, seeing the little sapling nervous, seeing him get tweezers so he could get the thorn out, but little Groot decided to hide.

"We need to get that thorn out, right now, and he's hiding." Rocket said, making Mira get it, while tending to their daughter, Kade giving Rocketban idea since Kade sometimes did this, at bedtime, because she wanted to stay up.

He was borrowing a certain music pkayer, knowing the little sapling loved music, so that might tempt him to come out.

"I an Groot, I am Groot." they heard him say from where he was hiding, because he could hear the music, wanting to dance like normal but his hand that had the thorn in it hurt.

"Aww, it will only hurt a little bud, I promise." Rocket said, putting the headphones on the little tree's head, because the music would distract him, while he pulled the thorn out, which he was able to.

"I just gotta clean it, so he doesn't get infected." Rocket said, seeing Groot on Mantis's lap, while he cleaned the area, putting a band-aid on it, seeing the little tree happier, and reminded Starlord of when his mom helped him, when he got hurt.

"Somebody's a happy little tree, eh?" Starlord said, seeing Groot nod.

Rocket guessed when they had been in that forest, they had been so distracted, they had not noticed that Groot had went off chasing bugs and stuff, so knew they had to keep a better eye on him, seeing Kade crawling near, curious which was cute.


	20. Hugging A Tree

**A/N**

 **Here's more, and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing.**

 **This one was inspired after listening, to something on the radio, and the mention of hugging a tree made me Pucture Groot so one thing led to another in my head, and in this one, Rocket is a bit grumpy so Groot decides to give him a hug which seems to work.**

* * *

was pretty sleepy, after being up a lot at night, plus the little tree wanted to be around his brother, but Rocket and Mira were calming their little kit, Kade who had been keeping everybody in the Milano up, plus little Groot was curious, because he was more used to being around Rocket, making the others get it, the little tree wanted some attention.

"Why aren't you sleeping buddy, as Kade is asleep?" Rocket asked him, since he cared about him, plus had been working on inventions hearing the little sapling explain, making him sigh.

"I know you wanna hang out, but you need to sleep to grow, you know?" Rocket told him, unaware Mira could hear him.

"Your brotjer has a point, since the otjers might need your help, you know?" the female raccoon told him, seeing little Groot relent which was a good thing, knowing things got crazy on the Milano, so glad she could help calm things down like what just happened hoping that they would stay that way for a little bit.

Later the next day, both Groot and Rocket were playing poker, since they liked hanging out together, and we're hoping that Starlord and the others would not need them right now, seeing Mira feeding Kade milk.

"Double or nothing, you know?" Rocket said, but was unaware that the little tree was hugging him, despite the fact, that he was not a big fan of hugs, making Mantis happy, because the little tree had emotions.

"I guess hugging a little tree is helping, since he was grumpy." Starlord whispered to her.

"I am Groot!" the little tree said, to him after hearing him tease him, which made Rocket annoyed, because Groot was sensitive since he was very innocent, compared to him so it ticked him off, when Starlord did that, so Groot was hugging him more, which was helping him chill out, making Mira grin at her mate.

"We should leave him be, Peter." Gamora warned Starlord.


	21. Distracting An Infant

**A/N**

 **More of the stories, but thanks to Malcous-Fireheart for reviewing as they do like this series plus I have been watching the Guardians of the Galaxy show on Disney XD recently, which has given me inspiration.**

 **In this one, which is a little random, Rocket puts a cloaking device on the Milano, so that The Collector doesn't find them, or the Believers who are this cult of life forms with psychic powers who believe that an new golden age is coming to the universe, but they remind me of the Soverign from Vol 2 if you have seen the second movie.**

* * *

Rocket was surprised, that Mira was bonding with little Groot, knowing the little tree had been peanut butter and jealous, like Starlord had joked, knowing that his mate and his little kit Kade were becoming part of the family plus saw that things were going okay, but unaware that The Collector was trying to find them.

"You okay Rockie, why so worried?" Mira asked him.

"I am Groot." Groot said, seeing Rocket nod, as he was pretty protective of this quirky little family that had came together through a series of events, so did not want to end up in the Collector's exhibition or his collection.

"Just worried, because The Collector is trying to find us, but I added a cloaking device to this ship, so he won't find us, along with those weirdo Believers." Rocket told her as she was curious.

Kade was playing with something, that she had found in Drax's room, which looked like some kind of stuffed rhino, making Rocket face palm.

"That belongs to Drax's kid, and he's very touchy, about us touching it." Rocket told Kade, hoping to get it back, before Drax saw, remembering when Tana had wrecked it, using her powers,

"I am Groot." Groot told him, making Rocket get it, that Kade liked stuffed animals, so hoped that Drax wo"Rockie, uld get it, seeing Groot get an idea, distracting Kade by using one of his vines like a swing,while Rocket grabbed the stuffed rhino thing, taking it back to Drax's room, before he saw or found out, that Kade had taken it.

"Rockie, that was not a good idea, as Kade likes playing with that thing." Mira told him.

"But it belongs to Drax's kid, or it did which is why he still has it." Rocket replied.

Mira rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, but hoped Drax was alright with Kade doing that, but knew Kade was still a baby, so was letting her be.


	22. Bedtime Story

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to Malcius-Fireheart for reviewing as they like it.**

 **In this one, Kade is being rambunctious, when Groot and Rocket are trying to make ship repairs so Rocket decides to tell Kade a bedtime story, about how he met Mira which is cute and funny**

* * *

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said, as Kade, Mira and Rocket's young kit was being rambunctious, since Groot and Rocket were trying to fix the ship, but Kade was being rambunctious as usual, being a baby giving them an idea since Mira told Kade stories or read to her, from Terran books which Rocket found odd that his mate would do that plus she said, the stories he told their kit got intense.

"Relax as telling a story, might calm Kade down, and then we can work." Rocket said.

"I am Groot!" Groot said, making Rocket agree, as he knew what he was doing, as he was Kade's father after all, but still learning to be great at it or the things that came with it, like telling stories so this was helping him.

"I know a story that's better than Quill's dumb Terran books!" Rocket said, while stopping Kade, from playing with his tools.

"I am Groot?" Groot adked confused, wondering what story he was going to tell Kade, unaware that it was about how he and Mira met impressing Groot, seeing a curious look on Kade's face at this, making Rocket grin, beginning to tell it from memory.

* * *

 _It was a typical day on Zandar, as the Milano that was the ship of the Guardians of the Galaxy had landed outside Novacore, since it was a few weeks after the defeating Ego thing, but Starlord was wanting to fill Nova Prime in on things, giving Rocket an idea, whispering to his teenage treelike friend._

 _"Hey, where did they go, probably to cause trouble?" Drax heard Nebula ask, makijg Gamora roll her eyes._

 _While the others were at Novacore with Nova Prime, both Rocket and Groot were going to a certain tavern, since they wanted to have fun, entering but ordering drinks from the bar, not caring if anybody was staring at him, or Groot amused, seeing a poker game going on._

 _"Let's go have some fun, eh?" Rocket told him._

 _"I am Groot." Groot told him, as they were joining the game._

 _But after a while, a commotion broke out in their corner, as one of the ruffians in the tavern suspected Rocket of cheating, making Groot very protective of his brother and best friend unaware the bartender had alerted Novacore, making Rocket ad Groot nervous because of the fact, it might endanger their expunged records._

 _"Whoa, am I drunk, or is there a female raccoon there?" Rocket asked._

 _There was a female raccoon in an Novacore officer, but looked like she had cybernetics like him, making him excited because he had never met anybody else of his species making Groot chuckle._

 _"Mira, you better stay away from him." one of the officers said._


	23. Kitsitting

**A/N**

 **Hehe, this was inspired after talking to Malcous-Fireheart on here, I felt like updating plus this one is going to be funny and cute, because Starlord is watching Rocket's daughter, Kade on a bet, while Groot, Rocket and the others are having fun.**

 **In this one, while Groot, Rocket and the others are having fun, Starlord is watching Mira and Rocket's infant daughter, Kade on a bet, plus introduces the chubby infant to chocolate pudding, which Rocket may or may not be happy about, and to me, tne mental image of a chubby Kade is cute.**

* * *

"C'mon girl, please don't cry, as your daddy, mommy and uncle Groot had to go out." Starlord said to an upset Kade who had started getting upset after the others left to go have fun, plus Rocket had bet Starlord that he couldn't look after Kade.

Right now, the chubby female infant raccoon was being upset, and wanting her parents or uncles, especially uncle Drax, because he was funny making Starlord frantic, looking for something that would calm her.

"Mmmm, chocolate pudding, yummy right?" Starlord said seeing Kade sniffing curious, letting him feed her a spoonful, seeing her like it, relieving him, giving her more, making her big little belly happy making happy squeaking noises.

"Yeah, you can have more, but I found something, that makes you a happy little trash eater." Starlord said, hoping she did not have baby teeth yet, and if she did, she would not bite him hearing sounds from her butt giggling guessing she needed changed.

"After I get you changed, you can have more, alright?" he said picking her up gently, going to change her diaper, seeing Kade giggle while he was doing it, and after that was putting her in the play pen where her favourite toys were playing wanting more pudding seeing Starlord put the bowl of pudding beside her, seeing her eating with her baby paws, making him chuckle, recording it.

He was sending it to Mira, knowing she and Rocket were having fun, probably at a club dancing or something so was hearing Kade giggle belching after eating the entire bowl of pudding, getting sleepy, lime a food coma.

* * *

"You think, Kade is driving Quill nuts?" Rocket asked.

"Rockie, Kade is a sweet little kit, plus Peter sent me something cute." Mira said.

He and Groot were watching the recording, impressed that Starlord had found something that could calmKade down, when they did stuff like this, holing she was alright, seeing Groot grin, knowing Starlord might have won the bet.

"He got lucky, bro plus she might poop or something." Rocket told him, as they were leaving and going back to the ship, seeing Kade rambunctious pkaying while Starlord had fallen asleep making Rocket grin at his cute little kit, picking her up gently.

"Hey girl, you wore uncle Quill out, very good." he said tickling her belly gently, feeding her milk, making Groot impressed getting an idea, since babies liked being rocked to sleep, rocking Kade gently to sleep making Rocket grin, taking her to her crib wrapping a blanket around her.

"Here, have some pudding." Rocket said making Starlord eat it while sleeping, but spiller on his shirt, p,us Groot took a photo of this chuckling hysterically, at this leaving before Mira and the others returned, or Mira got mad at them hoping Kade was not awake right now.


	24. Visiting Kade On Terra

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hehe here's more of the stories but thanks to Malcous-Fireheart and LadyJambereemon for reviewing, as I know you both like this series, and this one is tied into my otjer series involving Kade, A Little Kit On Terra._**

 _In this one, it's the Ho,idays or Grootmas, as everybody on the Milano calls it so Rocket, Groot and Mira go toTerra to visit Kade for the holidays but impressed by how she is doing there._

* * *

 _The holidays shoukd be intresting, with Kade being where she is, but we should visit since Quill says the holidays are about family, plus Groot wants to see Kade._

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said wearing a Santa hat but had ornaments along with otjer decorations on him, since Starlord and Drax had done that for a holiday joke, but it was cute seeing the treelike being looking like a Christmas tree, seeing a very chubby Mira joining them, bringing a bag of gifts, that they and the others had gotten Kade.

They knew their kit was on Terra but she was happy there, so was visiting her for the holidays or Grootmas as they called it in their family, plus Kade had sent them gifts so hoped that she was alright, seeing Mira eating cookies making her bigger belly happy, because females of her and Rocket's species were prone to chubbiness so she and Kade were chubby, making Rocket chuckle, poking his mate's belly.

"You keep getting cuter by the day, and bet Kade is like that too, hehe." he said kissing her, while Groot rolled his eyes.

"Relax, the ship can hold Mira, but she is probably gonna sleep the whole way to Terra,which happens after she eats." Rocket replied as he, Groot and Mira got into the improved version of his ship, but Mira was feeling sleepy after eating taking an nap but snoring, making Rocket chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile in Terra, in their apartment in New York, Dana and Kade were decorating the apartment for the holidays, plus Kade had made putter space themed ornaments for the Grootmas tree, because she had explained to Dana how she and her foljs along with her uncle's celebrated the holidays, which Dana loved because it was quirky, different from how normal Terrans celebrated the holidays.

"Yep, and hope they're enjoying the holidays, probably on Knowhere." Kade told her, eating left over gingerbread, feeding her growing belly, sensing her dad and mom, along with her uncle Groot, hugging them, impressed by how chubby her mom was, because she was giving her a squishy hug.

"Oh yeah, that's my Terran roommate, Dana and she is becoming chubby, like me, but things are great here." Kade told them, making Rocket chuckle, seeing Kade was not as chubby as Mira and would be, by the time she hit puberty seeing Groot scared, seeing the Christmas tree, making Kade face palm.

"Uncle Groot, this tree isn't dead or a real one, so it's cool." she told her treelike uncle.

"I am Groot?" he asked her, seeing her nod calming down, seeing her eat fruitcake along with Dana and Mira, as it was aiding their chubbiness since the holidays also revolved around food making Kade excited for Christmas dinner making Mira giggle listening to her chubby little kit tell her, about things on Terra, while Rocket was impressed seeing the things that Kade had built, knowing this was a good thing.

"I need to go give Comet something,Dana." Kade said softly, leaving the apartment, letting Groot give her a boost using his vines.

"Thanks uncle Groot, I gotta give my friend his Grootmas gift." Kade said as he rejoined Dana, Mira and Rocket who were talking hoping that Kade was alright, putting her gifts under the tree, since on Terra, Christmas was in a few days, compared to when they celebrated it on the Milano.

"We gotta go soon, as people are getting curious, about the ship on the roof." Rocket told him, making Dana get it, hoping things were alright, seeing Kade talking to them before they left, seeing them go.


	25. Tricked Under A Trance

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more, and this one was something that Malcious-Fireheart and I were talking about, and it is hilarious, because after Mira puts him in a trance, Starlord and Drax make Rocket do some funny things.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait, your belly acts like a lava lamp, so it puts your husband, in a trance?" Starlord asked Mira.

"Yes, let me guess, you want to pull mischief on him?" Mira replied.

"What do you think, if I could do that?" Starlord said.

It was a few months after she, Groot and Rocket had visited Kade on Terra for Grootmas and Mira had gotten more chubbier especially in the belly so it was like a lava lamp when it jiggled, which put her husband in a strange trance and now Starlord knew which was not good seeing Rocket on the couch beside her, making Drax curious waving his hand in front of his friend's furry face.

"He was busy inventing, and I wanted some cuddle time, so I put him in the trance." Mira said.

Starlord then had a trash bag in his hands, making Groot sigh, but Gamora wondered what Starlord was doing now, seeing him tell Rocket to eat trash like a Terran raccoon, seeing Groot grab the bag, before his brother did something stupid but unlike him, just to amuse Starlord.

"I am Groot!" he said, making Starlord get it, the treelike being did not want his so called brotjer eating trash seeing Mira agree finding Mantis petting Rocket, without him being mad about it, stunning Kade, because she knew her dad did not like that.

"No bug lady, no touch Dadfy!" she said, making Drax chuckle.

Plus they were hanging out and playing poker, while Rocket was still under that trance, making them grin feeding him some of Kade's baby food, making Groot chuckle at that, because it was funny, rocking his brotjer like a baby.

"Great, Quill is acting like a moron, along with Drax." Gamora muttered, seeing Mira sigh bringing her husband out of the trance, seeing him snap out of it, wondering what the heck had happened, hearing Mantis expkain, which made him angry chasing Starlord which Drax was finding hilarious.

"You kinda asked for it, asking Mira to do her trance thing, then make me do dumb things just for your amusement, puny!" Rocket said seeing Groot stop him, using his vines, making Starlord relieved, because Groot could calm Rocket down so was crawling away, before Rocket got mad again.

"Sorry about that buddy, but he should not do that, it's not cool." Rocket said to Groot, but the treelike being was rubbing his back gently which was helping.


	26. Telling Another Bedtime Story

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and thanks to Malchus-Fireheart for reviewing, and we have been talking about Kade a lot.**

 **In this one, Kade is sleeping over at the Milano, but very hyper, so her dad has to tell her a story to calm her down, about when she was born, because Mira is pregnant with another kit which makes Kade's innocent little mind curious but Rocket gets it.**

* * *

"Maybe you should tell Kade another one of those stories, since you told her, how you and Mira met plus with the news that your mate just gave you, Kade is gonna have a lot of questions." Starlord told Rocket.

"Yeah, that is true, so maybe I can tell her since she was asking, about what she was like as a baby." Rocket replied.

It was a few nights later, and while Gamora, Mantis and Mira were having a girl night, the boys were hanging out plus Kade was sleeping over, and very hyper from most of the treats her uncle's were having, plus it was nearly the kit's bedtime plus Rocket knew that maybe telling a bedtime story might help her fall asleep.

"Whoa Kade, you alright?" Drax asked, seeing Kade nod pkaying hockey making Rocket amused, knowing on Terra, she stayed up all night so was saying that it was her bedtime makimg Kade sigh.

"You are still growing, alright?" Rocket told her, seeing her go to her room.

"You think my brother or sister is alright, in mom's belly?" Kade asked him, sitting on the bed, making Rocket grin at this knowing that it was time for a story since she loved stories, plus hearing her mom was going to have another baby.

"Yes your brother or sister is fine in your mom's belly, plus your mom is getting more chubbier." Rocket said.

"Yeah and bet I was pretty awesome, as a baby, like I am now." Kade said making Rocket chuckle.

* * *

 _It was nine months after she had told Rocket that she was with kit, but Mira was as big as a planet meaning it was almost time for her to have the kit, but Rocket was being super protective of his mate plus she had stopped going on missions which the others got plus Mantis wanted to touch Mira's bigger belly, making Rocket annoyed because he did not want the kit to be hurt, making Mira sigh._

 _"Rockie, she's curious, as nobody on this ship has gone through this before." Mira said feeling it was time, making him freak out._

 _"We gotta get you to Zandar, so you can have the kit." Rocket told her as they were leaving, to go to Zandar keeping M._ _ira calm until they got there, so hoped the kit would not be born in the ship, because that would be awkward._

 _Thankfully they made it to Zandar, to the Novacore but hoped that the kit was alright, seeing the others join him, plus Drax had told him, that Starlord had been cracking jokes all the way here, making Rocket annoyed._

 _Hours later, the sounds of an infant made them curious, as they entered, seeing Mira holding a baby raccoon kit that was female makijg Rocket excited, especially hearing she was named Kade._

 _"Aww, so cute, but this is a good thing." Mira told him._


	27. Hanging Out With Kade

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Rocket heard his brother ask him, while going to Terra to get Mira the junk food she was craving, hoping that Kade was alright living with Dana guessing his treelike brother was worried that the new kit might be afraid of him like Kade was, when she'd been a baby.

"I don't know, bud we have to wait and see." Rocket replied to him, going to Wal-Mart buying candy for Mira.

He was kind of mentally freaking out about Mira having another kit, but was hoping that Kade was not jealous, about her baby brother or sister having ideas like spending some time with just her, because she liked hanging out with him when she visited the Milano like inventing so sighed.

The others were relieved, seeing them back, hearing Gamora say that Mira was listening to music, making Rocket curious, going to his and Mira's room seeing his female mate on the bed, with earbuds near the bump makijg him remember, when Groot had found that egg that had hatched into a space bird hoping that Kade was alright, because she had not sent him any messages.

"Thanks Rockie, as the kit likes music, and was moving around in my belly." Mira said making him grin.

"That's cute, p,us the kit has a lot of room to move around in there." Rocket told her.

"Is Kade okay, did we get any messages from her?" Mira told him.

"Nope, but she's fine, probably goofing around." Rocket replied to her.

Later that day, they were hanging out but Mira was tired because the baby had been moving around in her belly a lot last night so she was sleepy, meaning she might be grumpy so they were trying to keep her happy or calm seeing that Kade was living on Terra with her human friend, so knew she was hoping for a sister.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked him, seeing Rocket nod because he did not mind, if Mira gave birth to another female kit, because Kade was pretty awesome but saw Drax and Gamora sparring which they were watching with intrest.

"Kade is okay, probably having fun on Terra." Rocket said to him.

He was checking on Mira in their room, seeing her asleep but looked adorable plus had headphones on, since he had made her her own iPod with current music on it, compared to Starlord's music that he played a lot in the Milano.

He was leaving her be, but saw a message from Kade, making him grin because it was cute so was replying to it hoping she was alright but was going there, since he needed a break going in his ship, seeing Kade playing baseball or how she thought the sport was played amusing him, as she was wearing a football helmet plus had broken a window, making him chuckle, seeing her hug him.

"Hey dad, what're you doing here, did mom have my brotjer or sister?" Kade asked making Rocket chuckle.

"Whoa, your mom's fine, she has not had it, I just needed a break." Rocket told her.

Kade grinned as they were hanging out, since Dana was at work, but hoped that things were okay on the Milano but was listening to him tell her how things were going making Kade get it, so we're helping him cool down.


	28. One Epic Snow Day on Terra

"Whoa, check out the snow, meaning dad, my uncles and me can have one epic snowball fight!" Kade said, waking up feeling a cold snap through the apartment, but being covered in fur, Kade did not feel it so much.

She was eating up but messily because she was too excited, about her dad and uncles visiting which Dana, her human roommate had told her about, plus the chubby female kit had to get going soon, putting on orange and blue earmuffs which were the colours of the Milano putting on a moon and stars knitted scarf leaving the apartment, on her Segway scooter.

"I hope they're not here yet, as today's gonna be awesome, plus I can dump snow, on uncle Starlord." Rocket heard Kade say, from where he and the otjers, along with baby Groot were hiding in Central Park as it was a prank he wanted to p,aye on Kade so the otjers wanted to join in, especially Drax, Starlord and baby Groot, while Gamora was getting warm, having hot cocoa at Starbucks with Mantis, and Mira.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot asked Rocket, as they along with Drax and Starlord had covered themselves in snow as part of the joke to try and see if Kade would react, hoping she would not be too rough, seeing Rocket roll his eyes, nodding to the little tree seeing him run out, covered in snow, grabbing onto Kade's tail gently.

"Get off me snow Neast, whatever you are!" Kade yelled, rolling around, getting it off her, impressing Rocket hoping little Groot was alright and would check later, but right now, they had snow business, as he, Drax and Starlord ambushed her, seeing her dodge and outrun them, making snowballs, but throwing hard.

"I am Groot-" she heard baby Groot say, making Kade curious, seeing some of the snow off seeing it was her infant uncle.

"Oops sorry if I hurt you, I thought you were a vicious snow beast which is impossible." Kade said seeing him grin, making her realise who the other snow creatures were, but going to have more snow fun, p,us baby Groot was on her shoulders like he did with her dad, making Rocket grin letting her go ahead shaking the snow off himself going after Kade.

"Geez even when pkaying, Kade is strong just like her folks." Starlord said, getting up along with Drax going after Rocket just in case he needed them.

* * *

"Huh, uncle Groot, what're you still doing here, as dad's gonna flip realising you did not get on the Milano, but uncle Starlord didn't notice, right?" Kade said finding the infant treelike creature there, but cuddling him guessing he was a little cold.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." he told her softly, as they were in her and Dana's apartment but using her video chat to tell Rocket that Groot had been left behind and was with her, which relieved him as he had just realised that the little tree wasn't onboard, but would be there by morning seeing Kade nod hanging up, feeling sleepy, from all the fun she'd had with her dad and uncles.

That next morning, she was awoken by her Ubcle, sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes but felt awake seeing her dad and mom there hugging their legs.

"Thanks for being able to look after your uncle, after realising he was out there, and Starlord got quite the yelling from your father." Mira told her, making Kade giggle but realising her mom was a little chubbier, seeing Mira grin.

"Yep your mom is gonna have another kit, we just found out." Rocket told her.

"Awesome, but is it gonna be male or female, and live with you?" Kade asked making them chuckle, at his curious Kade was being explaining in a way she got, but was seeing Dana there grinning, seeing them there.


	29. Trying To Dodge The Holidays

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, but hope you all enjoy, plus with the holidays coming up, I could not resist writing an update, so hope everybody likes plus talking to my guy friend yesterday at Starbucks gave me ideas like Rocket's parents showing up but we'll see about that.**

 **In this one, it's the holidays, which Rocket is not happy about, so he and Groot decide to go away for the holidays, until the others find them on Knowhere.**

* * *

"Wow, the holidays are coming up, meaning Quill's gonna be distracted, so we can have fun, maybe have some fun." Rocket told Groot.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot replied to him, making him roll his eyes.

"Why should we, we don't celebrate Terran holidays like Quill, plus they cut down trees at Christmas, dressing the corpses in decorations and lights, bro." Rocket replied seeing Groot scared.

It was indeed that time of year, and while the others were celebrating, or decorating, Rocket and Groot were hanging out, making their own plans plus the ship smelt of baked goods, so the both of them were going to go off and just do their own thing, since to Rocket the only good part of the holidays was gifts, seeing Groot packing.

"Yeah, let's blow this holiday stand, plus we'll come back, when the holidays are over." Rocket said getting into their ship taking off, which surprised Drax but Gamora and Starlord sighed, knowing those two weren't big fans of the holidays, hoping maybe the spurit of the season might get to them.

"Well Quill did upset Groot, trying to decorate him like a Christmas tree, and Rocket being Rocket, he probably encouraged Groot to go with him." Gamora told them, hoping that those two would see sense seeing stockings including the ones for Rocket and Groot making Starlord sigh.

"We should go get them, as it is the holidays, and the holidays are about family." Starlord told Gamora and Drax

* * *

Meanwhile Groot and Rocket were on Knowhere just having fun, and in a tavern, drinking but being themselves, despite there being holiday stuff around which made Groot happy, making Rocket sigh because he thought that the holidays were a Terran thing seeing some of the other rogues that frequented the tavern chuckle hysterically.

"The holidays extend throughout the universe genius, nobody can avoid them." one of them snickered making Rocket annoyed starting something making Groot on alert just in case, seeing Gamora break things up.

"We were looking for you two, in case but why're here?" she asked them, seeing Rocket scowl as Groot was happy to see them.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." he told her but Rocket sighed, as they were going to the Milano curious, to why they had went off when they'd been getting ready for the holidays, making Rocket sigh, explaining that the holidays didn't fit with him and Groot making Starlord confused.

"Dude, the holidays are for everybody, not just Terrans, as the holidays are about family, and we are a family of sorts, plus sorry about the dressing Groot up like a tree, since he gets touchy about that." he told him.

Rocket sighed, guessing they could give the holidays a try, making the others happy drinking eggnog, adding brandy to it, making Groot shake his head knowing his brother might be hung over later.

"I'll be fine, besides Terrans get like this during the holidays, you know?" Rocket said, making something cross Groot's mind because Starlord had mentioned about the holidays being about family, asking his brotjer,if his parents were coming, making him sigh, because he did not want Starlord making fun, like he always did.

"Pleading the fifth, as they say on Quill's planet, buddy." Rocket told him, making Starlord more curious.

"Drop ig Quill, alright?" Gamora told him, seeing Groot agree with het seeing Rocket being quiet getting a message from Kade, his daughter grinning keeping it to himself.


	30. Meeting Ranger

"Double or nothing, suckers!" Rocket said as he was playing poker in a certain tavern in Knowhere and drinking as usual since the Milano had made a pit-stop on Xandar, so Rocket had taken off in his ship heading for Knowhere.

Plus it was New Year's weekend on the Terran calendar, meaning the start of an new year, but that did not matter to Rocket, but a commotion caught his attention and for once, he was not the one causing it but his eyes widened seeing the one that was yelling, his own brother, Ranger which was intresting.

"Relax chumps, he's with me, alright?" Rocket told them as they were walking away from the crowd, despite Ranger glaring at them over his brotjer's shoulder giving Rocket a mischievous idea, because Starlord had been really bothering him so Ranger screwing with him would be funny, explaining to him.

"Yeah it could be fun, to screw with your friends, the mighty Guardians." Ranger said making Rocket grin.

"Starlord's so screwed, when we get back to the Milano." Rocket said seeing Ranger agree since they'd been catching up, getting into Rocket's ship leaving Knowhere going to Candar where the Milano was, so they both were aboard, making Ranger impressed getting inspiration already, making Rocket chuckle, hoping Ranger wouldn't prank Groot.

* * *

"What the heck, as I to,d him to prank Starlord, not the others, and Groot's gonna flip!" Rocket said.

"Umm care to explain what's going on, or why my Zune is missing, or Drax's stuff is everywhere or why there's jelly on Groot?" Starlord asked Rocket hearing snickering, seeing Ranger.

"I said to prank Starlord, not the others, especially Groot!" Rocket yelled at him.

"Geez bro, I was just having major fun, like we used to besides it was just pranks." Ranger said, seeing the others curious about who Rocket was talking to, surprised that it was his brother seeing Starlord staring at Ranger

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, Terran!" Ranger said to him.

"Ease up on him, as maybe he can stay, as Yondu ain't here, to set him straight like he did with me, but at least he didn't steal any batteries that he didn't need." Rocket told them.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot told him, as Rocket got it, cleaning him up, from Ranger putting jelly on him, so was calming him down before he got mad at Ranger, yet had something on his mind, asking if they were still brothers.

"Yeah,of course, we still are, but Ranger's like our new brother." Rocket told him.


	31. Helping His Brother To Get Over A Cold

Groot was a little jealous of Rocket spending time with Ranger, and right now, the both of them were using Arrow Rigs and doing target practice making Gamora get it, as Groot was jealous of the time that Rocket was spending with Ranger so was seeing him listening to Starlord's music player since he loved music but was dancing, making Rocket grin wondering why Groot was angry at him.

"You've kind of been hanging around Ranger too long, which is why he's Amgry." Gamora told him, making Rocket get it feeling kind of bad that Groot was mad at him, so was letting him be to cool down, making Ranger curious.

"Stay out of this, alright, Ranger?" Rocket told him, and wanted to spend some time with Groot, making Ranger get it, and knew that his brother and Groot had history together, compared to him as he had just showed up from the past, making him get it.

"Groot, we're still brothers, even if Ranger is my biological brother, because we are friends." Rocket told Groot.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot told him as he nodded but they were playing poker.

"Sweet you're playing poker, as we used to do it on the lab." Ranger said to Rocket while they were hanging out which felt really good, hoping that Starlord would not start saying certain things, around Ranger, or chaos might ensue or his brother might teac

h him a lesson which was making him chuckle.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked curiously, guessing it was something funny, that his brotjer couldn't tell him, hearing him sneeze making him and Ranger curious hearing Rocket shrug it off.

"Just take things easy, as maybe you're getting something, you know?" Ranger told him.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry your furry butt, Ranger, I can take care of myself." Rocket replied, sneezing, making Groot worry climbing onto his back, feeling his brotjer was warm, frowning which Ranger saw, knowing his brotjer would never admit he was sick without a fight.

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." the little sapling said.

"Groot I'm fine, just a few sneezes, nothing to worry about." Rocket told him, but he was beginning to feel weird, like something was going on, wishing Yondu was here, since they had been friends, hiding from Groot, as Ranger coukd tell something was going on and wanted to help, but as usual, Rocket being Rocket, he was being stubborn.

"At least lie down, you know?" Ranger said to him, but saw him going to his and Groot's room, making Gamora curious, hearing him sniffly which surprised her..

* * *

Groot was running around tne hallways of the Milano hoping his brother was alright, Pkus had a certain Zune in his hands hoping Rocket was alright, but heard sneezing entering their room, hearing whimpers making the little tree worried, climbing onto Rocket's bed hearing him feverish hoping to get the others, along with Ranger as being Rocket's biological brother, he could help.

Ranger was getting it, that his brother indeed had that flu that was going aroubd, putting an ice pack on his brother's furry head to bring down his fever, seeing Starlord and the others surprised, wondering what was going on with Rocket, hearing him say that his brother had that flu.

"Ssh, he was protesting that he could handle himself." Ranger told them.

Starlord rolled his eyes at that, knowing that Rocket thought he was tough, not needing anybody, knowing about the male and Yondu's friendship, from when Groot had told him about that, seeing a feverish smirk on Rocket's face after sneaking out, making Ranger chuckle, and Gamora shook her head.

"Just like when we were little kits in the lab, and trying to have fun, but right now, this ain't a game bro, you gotta get back to bed, as you're sick and you need to rest." Ranger told him as they were getting him back into bed, plus needing to get him medicine.

"How did he even get a cold, or that Terran flu, they were talking about?" Drax asked.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot told them, as Ranger got it, hoping that Rocket would get better, sighing as he was unsure of them yet wanted to be a part of his brother's life, making Starlord get it because Rocket barely talked about his family, making Ranger get it going to get what his brother needed, to feel better, peeking into his brother's room seeing him asleep.

"That's good, but he just needs to rest up, but he's grown since we were kits." he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, despite stealing batteries from the Soveriegn, and ticking me off." Starlord said, seeing him not give eye contact, making him surprised, compared to Rocket, so was letting him take his time, in trusting the others, so saw him leave going to Terra to get the medicine Rocket needed to feel better, and get back up on his feet.

Ranger was curious, wanting to hear that, making Starlord sigh as he was telling him making him grin, knowing his brotner had quite the rep and doing better, since leaving the lab, making the others curious, making Ranger sigh, because he knew it brought back bad memories, explaining surprising them.

"I'm gonna go check on him, as he thinks he can handle himself, but deep down, he's scared." Ranger said as Groot remembered that Rocket and Yondu had been talking about when captured by the Ravagers so had hoped, that maybe Starlord would not make so many jokes, now that Ranger had set the otners straight.


End file.
